As it is known, the conditions of the atmosphere and life on Earth depend critically on the amount of irradiation received from the sun. Solar radiation is transmitted by irradiation, which occurs by means of electromagnetic waves which penetrate easily to the innermost layers of the atmosphere. This application of energy helps to determine the characteristics of the climates on Earth and in particular even differences in temperature of a few degrees Celsius have a great effect on climate.
This amount of heat sometimes reaches values which not only affect considerably the environmental and climatic conditions but even interferes directly with plant and animal life and with human activities connected to it, for example agricultural activities in arid or desert-like regions.
In the building sector, in order to deal with the excessive amount of heat sometimes transmitted to buildings and structures, some attempts have been made over time to devise various insulation systems, the most effective of which are based on building ventilated roofs, walls and windows. According to this constructive solution, the primary walls that actually constitute the buildings and coverings receive the superimposed addition of other walls, which are arranged further outward and are separated so as to form air spaces which dissipate at least partly the heat generated by solar irradiation, or walls covered with insulating material are used, or sunshades are installed.
Unfortunately, such solutions affect only the sectors mentioned above, whereas little has been done to reduce the effect of excessive solar irradiation on crops and soils in general, in which the greatest effort has been put into enhancing irrigation systems. However, it should be noted that irrigation water normally contains a certain quantity of salts, which over time tend to accumulate in the soil and become toxic for plants; therefore, it would be convenient to avoid the abuse of irrigation water, at least in order to slow the accumulation of these salts in the soil.